Déjà vu
by caitiac
Summary: It's all Déjà vu to Eddie when he and loren get in a crash very similar to the crash that killed his mother...Switches POV between eddie and loren.
1. Chapter 1: Losing Loren :(

**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic (so check out my first one….it is also a fanfiction about Hollywood Heights its called imprisoned and its about loren and tyler doing a movie together lots of jealousy and drama!) So plese comment, favorite, follow, EVERYTHING! Thx hope you enjoy!**

**Eddies POV**

What the hell just happened?

Where am i… oh my god I remember I was driving and someone drifted into my lane and I veered off the road…..LOREN!

Oh my god wheres loren she was in the car with me where is she? She HAS to be ok she just has to be.

**Lorens POV**

Where am i? why cant I remember anything?

Every part of me hurts. All I remember is I got in a car crash and now im laying down in the road in a huge pool of blood. Oh lord its my blood im loosing blood and insanely quick! This is not good thins is really not good. Through my worries I try to remember but I cant I don't even know my name. Im feeling really weak and dizzy oh no this is not good. Help! That is the last thing I think before I stop breathing.

. .

**Eddies POV**

Im still sitting still not being able to move to slowly open my eyes to see im in my car. But the car is on its side and the car looks like a piece of tinfoil that someone crumpled up in a ball then spread it out again. I hear sirens and I see flashing lights.

**Officer:** Mr. Duran are you ok?

**Eddie: **I will be if you help me out of this car

**Officer: **I will. But are you sure that you are ok?

**Eddie:** Yes yes im perfectly fine just a little sore.

The officer helped Eddie out of the car and he was amazed that Eddie was able to walk around. But Eddie really did feel fine because the when the car went off the road it completely destroyed the passenger side but the drivers side was pretty much untouched… THE PASSENGER SIDE WAS DESTROYED!

**Eddie:** Oh my god!

Eddie ran around the car and looked for loren. Then after running around the car looking in every place he could he saw her. She had been ejected from the car and was laying in the road in a crazy big pool of blood. I started screaming for help as I ran over to her I saw the paramedics were coming. I got to her and bent down and put her head in my lap. This is just like my parents all over again. We were driving and someone veered into our lane, and we went off the road. I looked down at Loren and I had tears streaming down my face because I realized the one thing that what made our accident so much like my parents accident.

Loren was dead.

. .

**WOW! Cliffy! Please DON'T jump to any conclusions about Loren's condition *wink wink* I will be updating VERY soon…. If not today then tomorrow I PROMISE! LOVE you all! Please please please please ****PLEASE** comment!


	2. Chapter 2: worlds crashing down :(

**Hey Hey hey! So I was not planning on updating again today but you guys wanted it so here it goes chapter two enjoy!**

**. .**

**Eddies POV**

**Random paramedic: **Three, two, one CLEAR!

I saw Loren jolt from the shock they had just given her. Right know I ll knew was that Loren was dead. Completely dead, no heartbeat, no pulse, no nothing. She was already starting to get cold. Right now I had two cops holding me back because I kept trying to get to her but they would not let me. I unstood why I could not be with her right now but I just had to get to her, I had to. The paramedic started doing the Heimlich on her I watched him just sitting there pounding down on her chest, but nothing was happening. Loren was gone.

Just then I saw her I shoot open and she started gasping for breath.

**Eddie:** Oh thank you thank you thank you! Oh my god yes!

Shes alive. Shes alive. Loren is alive, barley, but alive.

**Lorens POV**

My eyes shoot open and I inhaled so much air that it hurt. But I didn't care im alive!

Next thing I know a bunch of people are putting me in to a ambulance and hooking me up to all theses wires. I had a needle in my arm and a mask over my face giving me oxygen. Then I just totally pass out.

**Two months later….**

**Eddies POV**

Two months.

It has been two months without Loren.

Two months since shes been in a coma.

Two months since I last kissed the girl I was so madly in love with.

Two months.

"I could be there but you wouldn't see me hov-" (his phone ringing)

**Eddie: **Hello

**Doctor:** Hi Eddie. I have some wonderful news. Loren has woken up from her coma.

**Eddie: **Oh my gosh! I'll be right there.

Loren is awake! This is the best day of my entire life. When I got my record deal or when I sold out Madison Square Garden I could have swore that those were the happiest days of my life, but man I was so wrong because this was by far the best day of my life.

When I arrived at the hospital, Nora, my dad, and Melissa were all there in the room. Then I saw her, Loren. Sitting upright in her bed smiling and laughing. Oh my god she is so beautiful. I love her so so so so so much. I walked into the room and Nora, my dad, and Mel smiled then stepped aside so I can go to her. I walked up to her, crying.

**Eddie: **Oh Loren im sooo glad that you are ok. I missed you so so much. I love you Lo.

Then I leaned in to kiss her and she pushed me away and just looked at me with a weird look on her face.

**Loren:** I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Then at that exact moment my entire world came crashing down.

. .

**Please comment! Love you all more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3: There is no US :(

**Hey guys sorry I have not updated in a loooooong time but ive been ober busy…so yeah here we go chapter tree!**

**. .**

Eddie**: **You don't know who I am?

He asked his voice full of hurt. He felt like everything he had. Everything he loved was just gone.

Loren: I'm sorry should i? she said, she could see the hurt in his eyes. He is extremely handsome and she seems to reconise him but she ust can't put her finger on it…..

Loren: wait! I do remember who you are!

Eddie: You do thank god! Lo I thou-

Loren: Your EDDIE DURAN! I am such a huge fan. But may I ask why you are visiting me in the hospital?

With that eddie just started at loren. He started to cry. Like really cry. Loren looked at him with a confused look but he could barley see her through the tears streaming down his face. He turned on his heels and ran. He ran through the halls and out the door and didn't even acknowledge all the reporters trying to ask him questions. He ran right past his car and he ran all the way home….which was about 4 miles away but he didn't care he just ran up to his apartment and opened up a bottle of alcohol.

. .

**4 months later**

Eddie has not talked to loren much because it brings back memories that are to painful for him to handle. Loren had remembered everything except eddie and what happened the day of the crash. She was highly suspicious that there was something between them but the doctors strictly told everyone that she had to remember herself and they could not tell her anything.

Loren was going through some boxes in she found in her closet and she found a note. It was from eddie.

_Dear Loren,_

_I know that right now all you see me as is a rock star that you don't even know. But let me just say this. You mean so much more then that to me. Now the doctors said that's all I can say but please try and remember. Please._

_Love Eddie 3_

There was an address at the bottom of the note so she grabbed her keys and ran to her car to the address.

**Eddies POV.**

He was just looking at some old pictures of him and loren. Letting a few tears escape when there was a knock at the door. He opened it to be surpised by seeing loren standing there. She walked right past him and walked over by the piano.

Loren: Eddie I don't care about what the doctors said I need to know. Was there something going on between us because I have been feeling like whenever im not with you im lost but when your with me I feel safe and at home. So please just tell me. Is there something between us or not.

**Sooooo sorry for not updateing in so long! Love ya'll review and fav.!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams or memories :)

**Hey Guys here's chapter four! Sorry i didn't update in sooo long but i got locked out of my account and it took a longg time to get it back but it's all good now so enojy!**

***I do not own Hollywood hieghts***

**. .**

Eddies POV.

I don't know how to answer. I want to tell her everything but I don't know if I should follow the doctors orders or not. Then I get an Idea, this way I can _make _her remember, on her own.

Eddie: Here come with me.

I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the elevator.

Loren: No. I am not going anywhere till you tell me

Eddie: Please? Just trust me.

Loren: No

She said as she crossed her arms.

Eddie: God you're stubborn.

With that I walked up and threw her over my shoulder and started going downstairs.

When we got outside I had to put Loren down for a second because a little girl asked for our autograghs. But then I picked her up again and got into my car.

Max's POV.

Max: Hey Nora. I really think that we should tell Loren.

Nora: I know we should but think about what the doctors said. She has to remember on her own, no matter how much we want to tell her.

Max: I know it's just you see how hard Eddie is taking it. He comes to the bar daily and gets drunk most of the time. I…. I just…..It's just hard for me to see him like that.

Nora: I know.

Max: I mean he is taking loren not remembering him just as bad as I took Katy's death.

Nora: I know max. But everything will be ok. Loren's love for Eddie will come through, but it might take a while, and I know that Eddie loves Loren with all of his heart and I know he would never hurt her or leave her ever because of the way he is taking things. But we need to listen to the doctors advice ok?

Max: Ok. I love you.

Nora: I Love you too.

Then I walked over to her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

Loren's POV.

Why did he take me here. Where are we. I can see that we are on some hill be the Hollywood sign bu- I remember this place! This is my spot I have come here every since my dad took me to see the meteor shower… but how does Eddie know about this place only I have ever been up here.

Eddie: Do you remember this place?

Eddie's POV.

I brought her up here to remember us. She can remember all the times up here, then she will remember everything about us.

Loren: I remember the _place _but I do not know how you know about this place. Eddie will you please just tell me if there is something going on between us?

Eddie: I can't. Just try to remember.

Loren: Try to _Remember_? Eddie don't you think I've been trying? I want to remember so bad. I want my old life back! But no one will tell me ANYTHING!

Eddie: Loren I-

Loren: No Eddie. This is not what I want so do not say that it is the doctors keeping you from telling me stuff. Because I don't care what they say anymore. But you know what if you brought me up here to try and remember something then it didn't work I don't remember anything. Nothing about us or my old life so I guess I can answer my own question. There is _nothing_ between us. Good bye Eddie.

With that she stormed down the hill and I saw her get into a cab and drive off. I suddenly fell to my knees with my head in my hands crying. She is never going to remember. There is never going to be an _us_ again.

I need a drink.

. page break .

When I finally leave ou- my spot it is 11:45 and by the time I get to MK it is midnight. When I walk into the bar there is still a decent number of people here. I walk up the grace.

Eddie: Hey Grace can you be my most favorite person in the world and just give me a bottle of whiskey tonight?

Grace: Eddie. You can't drink away your problems.

Eddie: I know I just need to forget for a while. I tried to get Loren to remember today and she remember nothing. Absolutly nothing, and she never will. To her im just another rockstar. I will never mean _anything _more then that to her ever again. I have official lost Loren Tate.

Grace said nothing. Just looked at me and put a bottle of whiskey in front of me.

Eddie: Thanks

Then I turned around and walked up to my dads apartment.

I opened his door and saw that Nora was not there and my dad was out on the balcony.

Eddie: Hey pops wheres Nora.

Max: Oh she went to stay the night at a friend's house for a girls night.

Eddie: Oh well do you mind if I stay here to night. I have official lost Loren.

Max: I'm sure sh-

Eddie: NO! That's what everyone keeps telling me and I know now for a FACT I have COMPLETELY lost her. She is not coming back, pops, just like mom.

I stopped trying to hold back the tears because now they were just streaming down my face.

Max: It will be ok son

He said as he pulled me in for a tight embrace.

Eddie: No it won't. I lost my main reason for living.

Max: Shhhhh it'll all work itself out.

. Page Break .

Loren's POV

*Dream*

_Eddie walked me up to my door and kissed me_

_I was playing a song I was working on for him then he kissed me again, leading towards a huge make-out session._

_We are at a beach house somewhere and we are singing in the kitchen making sandwiches with cereal stuck together with honey as the bread_

_We were in a full on make-out session on the couch at the beach house. Then we had a conversation….it was sweet._

_I was laying in bed when there was a knock on the door. Eddie had brought me flowers._

_I was crying because I thought Eddie was dead._

_I found out he was alive and later we meet at the spot he took me to earlier that day._

_Then I played a huge concert in new York._

_Then he helped me through everything as I was building my career. _

_Then on our way to an CD signing we got in the crash._

*Not Dream*

Loren: That was a strange dream.

That's when it hit me.

Those weren't dreams

those were

memories.


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing in the rain :D

**Hey Guys I got such great feedback so I decied to update today…ENJOY!**

***I do not own Hollywood heights***

**. .**

Eddies POV

Im driving….somewhere I don't exactly know where though. I am SUPER drunk, I probly shoud not be driving. So I decied to turn around and go back to MK. I make a u-turn (not the best thing to do when this drunk) and as im turning around the bottle I was holding fell and I bent down to pick it up and when I looked up I saw nothing but I heard what sounds like metal cracking. Then everything went black

. page break….

I open my eyes and see blood everywhere, but the blood is not not spilling but floating. I drove off a bridge. I try to unbuckle my seatbelt but I can't it won't come undone I start panicking. I should not been driving this late….esically being so druck that I put my shoes on the wrong feet and didn't bother to correct them. Im losing oxygen and blood really fast I can feel my pulse slowing. Then I feel nothing. No pluse. No air entering my lungs nothing.

I'm dead.

Page Break…..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.

.

...

...

...

..

..

..

..

..

..

.'..

./

.

I shot straight up.

Eddie: Oh thank god it was just a dream. **(hahaha I got you )**

All of a sudden all the memories of me and Loren were flooding back to me. I looked at the clock 2:30 am. Looked over from where I slept on couch in pops apartment and I didn't see him. So I walked over and looked out the door I saw him with a few other costumers still there. I turned around walked out to the balcony and thought about me and Loren, and how there will never be a _me and loren_ again.

Loren's POV.

Loren was driving in the pouring rain trying to get to Eddie's house. She just had to talked to him. Now that she has her memory back she finally feels how much she has missed him over the last few months and wished that she would have remembered sooner. When she got to the penthouse she asked Jeffery if she could go up but he said that he was at MK and that he had spent a lot of nights going there and drinking. He said that ever since I lost my memory he had helped Eddie up to his house plenty of times because he was so drunk.

God can traffic move any slower! It's 2:30 in the morning and the LA sunset strip is packed. So she just decied to get out and walk the last two blocks….except it was POURING down rain. But she didn't care she had to get to Eddie. So she got out of her car and ran. When she got to MK she was so drenched she could ring her hair out. She looked around and saw that Max was in the back doing inventory and grace was serving the last of her costermers. She figured Eddie was upstairs so she just walked right up being unnoticed. When she opened up the door to Maxes apartment she saw a couple of blankets on the couch so she thought that, that was where Eddie was sleeping but he wasn't there. So she checked the kitchen then the bathroom. She could not find him anywhere she was about to go home but then she saw the door to the balcom=ny was open just the slightest walked over to the door and opened it silently. She saw Eddie standing in the pouring rain dripping through all the sound of the rain hitting the pavement she could hear him crying and saying.

Eddie: Please just remember me…..please loren

He kept saying over and over to himself.

I walked right up behind him in the rain and I turned him around and I kissed him. Immediately I relised how much I missed this and deepen the kiss. I pulled away.

Loren: I remember Eddie!

I remember everything.


	6. Chapter 6: From good to bad :(

**Three months later…**

**Eddie and Loren live together in Eddie's penthouse.**

Eddie's POV

I open my eyes and feel Loren laying on my chest still asleep. I love her soo much. I don't know what I would do without her.

Loren: Hey babe (she said groggy from sleep)

Eddie: Hey beautiful

I leaned down and kissed her head. She tilted her head up to look at me.

Loren: why did you not move on when I forgot you?

Eddie: oh come on Lo not this again

Loren: I want to know. It was months and you could've had anyone else. Seriously, like three fourths of every teenage girl in America would give up everything they have to date you.

I looked her in the eyes, those big brown beautiful eyes.

Eddie: Loren I didn't move on because I couldn't. It was to hard to keep going without you. I love you and that will NEVER change. Never in a billion years.

Loren: But do you regret not moving on?

Eddie: If I had to relive that time of my life 1000 I would never move on.

Loren laughing at my inside joke.

Loren: what about the 1000 time?

Eddie: The 1000 time. Me and you. Never would have left Maholand.

Loren laughed. God I love her laugh.

Loren: If we had stayed at Maholand still we would have been there for like a year and a half.

Eddie: well as long as you are there with me then im happy.

She smiled. She has a pretty smile too.

Loren: I have to go take a shower.

Eddie: save water. Shower together.

…PAGE BREAK…

Loren's POV

Loren: Hey babe im going to go out. MMel wants to go shopping and I haven't seen her for a while. Bye!

Eddie: bye babe love u

Loren: Back at cha handsome

…PAGE BREAK…

Random girls: Loren! Loren! Lorennnnn! Can we pleaseeeee have your autograph?

Loren: Sure girls. Do you have a pen?

They handed me a pen. I love my job, I love how happy I make people.

Loren: There. You. Go

Girls: Thanks so much we love you!

Loren: I love you too

We walked away a strted towards the car.

I stopped. I guess this is the perfect time to tell her. I sat down on a bench.

Melissa: What is it Lo?

She sat down next to me.

Loren: I got something for you.

She is going to LOVE this.

Mel: Ohhhh Lo you didn't have to.

Loren: but I did so here you go.

I reached into my pocket and handed her a key

She took the key and looked cofused.

Mel: Lo whats this?

Loren: Well I pulled a few strings and used my rock star powers to get you a job. You get to write and direct a movie with oz silver.

Mel: OH MY GOD LOREN YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! I LOVE YOU!

Loren: I love you too. I know that you want to go tell everyone so you can go but here is oz's number he wants you to start Monday. Love you!

I shout as she runs off to go tell anything with ears.

…PAGE BREAK…..

I turn the key in the lock and open the door. Then I saw something I never thought I would see.

Eddie

Kissing

Chole Carter.


End file.
